Princess and the Frog: Lights, Camera, CUT!
by pharmacistwhodraws
Summary: Funny things that went wrong during the filming of Disney's "Princess and the Frog".


Princess and the Frog outtakes  
"Tiana makes gumbo"  
Daddy: I'm gonna put this spoon in my…  
Little Tiana: Wait! (pours tabasco sauce in the gumbo)  
Daddy (tastes gumbo): AACK! (cough cough) WATER! PLEASE WATER! (grabs water bottle off stage and chugs the whole thing in seconds) Tiana, just how much tabasco sauce did you put in the gumbo?!  
Little Tiana: Oops.  
Director: Cut!

"Wishing on the Evening Star"  
Little Tiana (squeezing picture to her heart): Please please PLEASE!  
(frog croaks)  
Little Tiana: Aaaahhhhhh!  
(frog, startled by the scream, jumps and lands on her face)  
Little Tiana: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (running around waving hands)  
Director: Cut!

"Kiss the Frog"  
Tiana: Just ONE kiss.  
Frog Naveen: Just one. Unless you beg for more.  
Tiana (grimaces, deep breath, leans in, opens eye): Eeergh! (gasp gasp) Ok, Tiana, you can do this.  
Frog Naveen (sprays perfume in mouth): Yuck! (cough, choke) This stuff is disgusting! (cough, hack, hack) Who on earth thought this would make a good breath freshener!  
Director (eye roll): Cut.

"Tiana and Naveen meet Ray"  
Frog Tiana (muffled): This is all your fault.  
Frog Naveen (muffled): MY fault?  
Ray (flying over): Ooh, look what we got here! Girl, I guess you and your boyfriend got a little carried away!  
Frog Tiana (muffled): He's not my boyfriend!  
Frog Naveen (muffled): I am the Prince of Maldonia!  
Ray: Let me shine a little light on the situation! (farts) Excuse me. One more time…Hyahh! (grunts, makes faces, light flickers) Mmph. (attempts to screw in his lightbulb, when it suddenly falls out!)  
Ray: Aaaahhh! (puts hands over his bare behind) NOBODY LOOK UNTIL I GET THIS FIXED!  
Frog Tiana: For the hundredth time, it's lefty-loosey, righty-tighty.  
Ray: But I thought I WAS turnin' me lightbulb to the right!  
Frog Tiana (exasperated): The other right.  
Ray: Oh.  
Director (groan): Cut.

"Friends on the Other Side", take 1  
Facilier (dancing): Sit down at my table. Put your mind at—(crash as his staff with the purple ball on top whacks into a table, turning it over. Voodoo paraphernalia scatters everywhere)  
Facilier: *&^* #^%$^&*%! That will take ages to clean up!  
Director: Cut!

"Friends on the Other Side", take 2  
Facilier: And when I looked into your future, it's the green that I see! (hands card to Naveen)  
Naveen (huge smile spreading over his face, whispers to himself): Oh my gosh!  
Facilier: On you, little man, I don't wanna waste much time. You been pushed around all yo life. Yo been pushed round by yo mother and yo sister and yo brother. And if you was married, you'd be pushed around by your wife. But in yo future, the you I see…is exactly the man you always wanted to be!  
Larry (huge smile spreading on his face, whispers to himself): Oh my gosh!  
Naveen (noticing Larry's reaction): Does yours have a baseball card in a sleeve taped to it, too?  
Larry: Yes.  
Naveen: Wow, these are in mint condition! I wonder what they're worth…  
Larry: Wait. I read this morning's newspaper and I saw a report in there about a baseball card collector who was just robbed…  
Facilier (clears throat): Gentlemen! …shake my hand?  
Larry: What are baseball cards doing in your deck of tarot cards?  
Facilier: AAAHHHHH! (cough) Oh no problems, gentlemen. Just a little magic trick of mine. Gimme those. (quickly snatches up baseball cards)  
Director: Facilier, hand me that card deck right now or I'm calling the police, even if we _are_ in the middle of a take.  
Facilier (frantically throws cards in the general direction of the director): It was my friends on the other side, I swear! I didn't hide no stolen property! Don't ya'll call the cops on me, please!

"Tiana and Facilier final showdown"  
Facilier (evil laughter): You should have taken my deal. Now you're gonna be a slimy little frog for the rest of your life.  
Frog Tiana: I got news for you, Shadow Man. It ain't slime. It's mucus! (flings talisman to the floor. Talisman remains intact)  
Facilier (panicked): Oh no! NOOOOOO! (pauses in confusion when he realizes that the talisman is not in pieces) I…um…thought that this was supposed to break.  
Director: Cut


End file.
